


The darkness brings enlightenment

by Zoemaus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoemaus/pseuds/Zoemaus
Summary: Dean hat die Finsternis besiegt, wenn auch anders als erwartet. Amara macht Dean daraufhin ein Geschenk, eine Offenbarung. (Spielt nach Episode 11X23) Destiel





	1. Das Geschenk der Finsternis

Dean hatte über die Finsternis gesiegt. Wenn auch anders als erwartet. Amara hatte eingelenkt, sie würde der Welt kein Verderben bringen. Sie wollte Frieden und zusammen mit ihrem Bruder zurück in den Himmel kehren.  
„Als Dank werde ich dir einen Gefallen tun, Dean.“ Amara blickte dem Jäger fest in die Augen.  
„Einen Gefallen?“ Der Jäger hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Ja, ich werde dich von einer Last befreien. Es geht um Castiel.“ meinte sie ruhig.  
„Was ist mit Cas?“ Dean war verwirrt und etwas verunsichert. ‚War ihm in der Zwischenzeit etwas passiert?‘ Meinte aber dennoch „Es geht ihm gut, ich habe ihn eben noch gesehen.“  
Amara lächelte. ‚Wie schnell der Jäger doch besorgt um seinen Engel war.‘ „Er wollte dich begleiten, nicht wahr? Er wäre lieber zusammen mit dir hier gestorben, als dich alleine gehen zu lassen und auch um nicht selbst einsam zurückzubleiben.“  
Im Grunde seines Herzens wusste Dean das, aber es zu hören, war nochmal was anderes. ‚Wenn es in seiner Macht stand, hatte Castiel immer zu ihm gestanden und ihm geholfen. Er war für ihn gefallen und auch schon für ihn gestorben. Cas war sein bester Freund und für den Jäger selbst doch soviel mehr. Aber daran durfte er nicht denken, Cas war eben nur sein Freund nicht mehr. Auch wenn der Jäger sich mittlerweile im Klaren darüber war, dass er weit mehr als Freundschaft für den Engel empfand, so sicher war er sich doch, dass Castiel dies nicht erwidern würde. Für den Engel war Dean sein Schützling, sein Kampfgefährte, eben sein Freund. Castiel hatte viele Emotionen der Menschen mittlerweile kennen gelernt, aber er wusste sicher nicht was Liebe war. Und selbst wenn, warum sollte er sich in Dean verlieben? Dean war es nicht wert, die Liebe des Engels zu bekommen.‘  
„Er wäre nicht alleine zurück geblieben. Sam ist noch da.“ Überspielte er seine Gedanken und kam zu den Tatsachen zurück.  
„Sam bist nicht du.“ vielsagend blickte Amara ihn an.  
Er war immer verwirrter, was wollte Amara ihm sagen?  
„Ich weiß, dass du ihn liebst.“ sagte sie gerade heraus.  
„Was?“ Dean starrte sie an.  
„Ich wollte wissen, warum du mir widerstehen konntest. Das hätte eigentlich nicht sein dürfen. Niemand ist so stark, außer…“ sie hielt inne.  
„Außer, was?“ Dean schluckte. Er glaubte zu wissen, was die Dunkelheit meinte.  
„Außer derjenige hat bereits sein Herz an jemand anderen verloren.“  
Dean sah betreten zu Boden.  
„Ich habe in dein Herz geschaut. Deine Gedanken haben mir verraten, was du wirklich für deinen Engel empfindest.“ sagte sie ruhig.  
„Er ist nicht mein Engel.“  
„Das hättest du aber gerne.“  
„So ein Quatsch.“ Was für eine Lüge. Er würde alles dafür geben, wenn Castiel sein Engel wäre.  
„Dean.“ Mehr brauchte Amara nicht zu sagen, Dean wusste, dass er durchschaut worden war.  
‚Fast wie bei Cas‘ dachte der Jäger und musste schlucken. „Ok, wenn du eh schon alles weißt, brauchen wir ja nicht mehr drüber zu sprechen.  
„Aber ich hatte dir doch einen Gefallen versprochen.“Amara lächelte.  
„Und welcher sollte das sein? Dass du es für dich behältst?“ der Jäger ging automatisch in Abwehrhaltung. Es wäre wirklich das letzte was er wollte, wenn Amara allen die Wahrheit preisgeben würde. ‚Was würde sie sagen und vor allem wie würde Cas reagieren? Oh Gott oder Chuck oder wer auch immer.‘  
„Nein, ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass du damit nicht allein bist.“ meinte Amara ganz ruhig.  
„Wie meinst du das?“ Dean verstand überhaupt nichts mehr.  
„Er liebt dich auch.“ sagte Amara schließlich.  
‚Was? Waass?‘ Hatte Dean richtig gehört? Für einen kurzen Augenblick setzte sein Herzschlag aus, nur um dann umso schneller zu schlagen. Doch er musste sich beruhigen. Woher sollte sie das wissen und warum sollte sie ihm das sagen? „Warum tust du das? Weshalb erzählst du mir so einen Scheiß? Willst du mich quälen?“  
„Im Gegenteil. Wie ich dir schon sagte, will ich dir eine Last von der Seele nehmen. Du bist schon so lange unglücklich. Du bist zwar verliebt, denkst aber, Castiel würde diese Liebe nicht erwidern und was noch fast schlimmer ist, du würdest sie nicht verdienen.“ Amara machte eine kurze Pause. „Ich habe große Fehler gemacht, aber mein Bruder und ihr konntet mich aufhalten und mir zeigen, dass die Welt es wert ist, bestehen zu bleiben. Ich verdanke dir so unendlich viel. Durch dich habe ich Gefühle gefühlt, die ich schon längst vergessen hatte. Auch wenn du mir selbst widerstanden hast, so hast du mir doch viel bedeutet. Besonders durch deine Liebe zu Castiel hast du mir gezeigt, was das Leben lebenswert macht. Deshalb möchte ich dir helfen. Als ich Castiel gefangen hielt, konnte ich auch seine Gefühle lesen. Er würde alles für dich tun. Er…“ Sie wurde von Dean unterbrochen.  
„Das weiß ich, aber das tut er, weil er mein Freund ist. Er würde auch alles für Sam tun.“  
„Castiel hat zwar hohe Moralvorstellungen und Sam ist ein Freund, aber ist es nicht viel eher so, dass er alles für Sam tun würde, weil er dein Bruder ist? Und auch für jeden anderen, der dir wichtig ist?“  
„Das ist doch Mist!“ blockte Dean ab.  
„Hat er jemals etwas nicht getan, wenn du ihn darum gebeten hast? Auch wenn es noch so gefährlich war?“  
„Nein.“ gab Dean kleinlaut zurück.  
„Er hat für dich rebelliert, ist für dich gefallen, er hat seine ganzen Gefolgsleute für dich aufgegeben, Himmel Dean, er ist für dich gestorben, welche Beweise brauchst du denn noch?“  
„Aber..“ Deans Stimme versagte.  
„Also glaube mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich seine Gefühle gelesen habe. Er liebt dich auch, er hat nur das gleiche Problem wie du, er kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass seine Gefühle erwidert werden.“ Amara sprach langsam und mit Bedacht.  
Dean blickte ihr in die Augen, er konnte keine Lüge darin erkennen. Sie wirkte aufrichtig. ‚Sollte sie ihm wirklich die Wahrheit gesagt haben? Was hätte sie für einen Grund zu lügen?‘  
„Sie hat keinen.“ kam es plötzlich hinter Dean. Chuck war gekommen, um Amara zu holen.  
„Chuck.“ Dean wirbelte herum und sah dann Chuck, Gott, dabei zu wie er an ihm vorbei auf Amara zu schritt und ihr die Hand reichte.  
„Komm Schwester, lass uns nach Hause gehen.“  
Dean hatte noch so viele Fragen, doch alles was er sagen konnte, war “Danke“.  
„Hol ihn dir.“ Amara zwinkerte ihm zu und war im nächsten Augenblick mit Chuck verschwunden.  
Dean starrte an die Stelle wo eben noch Amara und Chuck gestanden hatten.  
„Cas.“ Ihm war gar nicht bewusst, dass er seine Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte. Doch genau das waren seine Gedanken, sie waren nur noch beherrscht von einem Namen, von einer Person: Castiel.


	2. Ich muss zu Castiel

Er musste unbedingt zu dem Engel. Er fuhr zum Bunker und hoffte dort auch seinen Bruder zu finden, schließlich dachte der, dass Dean beim Kampf gegen die Finsternis gestorben wäre.   
Am Ziel angekommen fand er Sam in der Garage beim Impala. Der jüngere Winchester prostete gerade mit einem Bier Deans Impala zu.   
„Auf Dean!“  
„Hey, darf ich bei der Party mitmachen?“ fragte Dean heiter.  
Sam wirbelte herum. „Dean?“   
„Wie er leibt und lebt.“ Dean grinste.  
Sam rannte auf seinen Bruder zu und umarmte ihn. Der ältere Winchester genoss die Nähe seines Bruders. Vor ein paar Stunden hatten sie sich ebenfalls umarmt, doch da war es zum Abschied gewesen, weil jeder wusste, dass Dean beim Kampf mit Amara sterben würde. Es war eine Tatsache gewesen, die keiner in Frage zu stellen gewagt hatte. Und nun? Nun war die Welt gerettet, Amara besänftigt im Himmel und er? Kaum zu glauben: Er lebte. Und hatte dafür nicht mal erst sterben müssen. Fest drückte er Sammy. Er war so froh wieder hier zu sein.  
„Tut echt gut dich zu sehen, Sammy.“  
Sam entließ seinen älteren Bruder aus der Umarmung. „Was ist passiert? Warum bist du nicht tot?“  
„Autsch, das tat weh.“ theatralisch griff sich Dean ans Herz.   
„Hey, du weiß genau wie ich das gemeint habe.“ Sam lächelte  
„Kurzfassung: Die Welt ist gerettet, Amara kein Problem mehr und ich lebe noch.“  
„Aber..“ bevor Sam weiter nachhaken konnte, fiel ihm Deans ins Wort, er musste endlich Castiel sehen.  
„Wo ist Cas?“ fragte er daher seinen kleinen Bruder.  
„Er ist in dein Zimmer verschwunden, war ziemlich fertig, ich denke, er wollte sich auch von dir verabschieden.“ meinte Sam bedrückt.  
„Wir reden morgen weiter, ok? Ich muss zu Cas.“ Dean stand auf und ging Richtung Tür.  
„Hey, na klar.“ Sam war zwar etwas verwirrt, ließ seinen Bruder aber ziehen.

Dean begab sich zu seinem Zimmer. Als er die Tür öffnete, sah er ihn. Seinen Engel, der mitten im Raum stand und eins von Deans Hemden an sich presste.  
„Cas.“ Es war fast nur ein Flüstern, doch der Engel hatte ihn gehört.  
Castiel drehte sich langsam um. Seine Augen waren verdächtig feucht und seine Finger krallten sich fester in das Hemd in seinen Händen.   
„Dean, wie kann das…?“ Ungläubig starrte der Engel Dean an.  
„Das ist eine längere Geschichte, die ich dir und Sam gerne morgen ganz ausführlich erzählen werde, aber jetzt will ich etwas anderes.“   
„Und was?“ fragte der Engel mechanisch, er war offenbar noch dabei, Deans Rückkehr zu verarbeiten.  
Der Jäger senkte den Kopf. Dean war wie beseelt von dem Gedanken gewesen, dass Cas seine Gefühle erwiderte, doch jetzt wo er vor ihm stand, wusste er nicht so recht was er sagen sollte. Er war doch so schlecht in Gefühlssachen. Gefühle erkennen? Super schwierig. Über Gefühle reden? Unmöglich!   
Dean hob den Kopf wieder und blickte Castiel direkt in die Augen. Die wunderschönen ozeanblauen Augen.  
„Scheiß drauf!“ murmelte Dean von sich hin und überwand die paar Schritte zwischen ihnen, legte seine Hände auf Castiels Wangen und zog ihn zu sich in einen stürmischen Kuss.   
Der Engel wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah, er stand stocksteif da. Als Dean den Kuss löste und einen Schritt zurücktrat, suchte er Castiels Blick und lächelte unsicher. Der Engel blickte kurz auf seine Hände, die immer noch krampfhaft das Hemd umschlossen hielten. Dann blickte er wieder zu Dean. Man konnte ihm buchstäblich ansehen wie sich die Gedanken in seinem Kopf zu formen begannen und langsam einen Sinn ergaben. ‚Dean war wieder da und hatte ihn geküsst. Dean war wieder da… und… hatte ihn geküsst. Er… er hatte ihn geküsst!‘ Da schien es Klick beim Engel zu machen. Er ließ das Hemd fallen und stürzte sich förmlich auf den Jäger. Er drängte Dean küssend gegen die nächstliegende Wand. Der Jäger umschloss Castiels Taille und ließ sich nur allzu gerne darauf ein.   
Ihre Zungen fochten um die Vorherrschaft, ihre Finger krallten sich in den Körper des anderen.   
‚War es so heiß hier oder waren sie das?‘ keuchend löste Dean nach ein paar Minuten den Kuss und blickte Castiel tief in die Augen. Was er sah bestärkte ihn in seinem Vorhaben. Mit hastigen Griffen entledigte er sich seinem Hemd und zog sich sein Shirt über den Kopf. Der Engel machte es ihm mit nicht minder schnellen, hektischen Handgriffen nach. Trenchcoat und Jackett fielen auf den Boden. Als er beim dritten Knopf seines Hemdes angekommen war, schnaubte er ob der verflixten Knöpfe, die sich einfach nicht schnell genug öffnen ließen. Schließlich riss er sich das Hemd einfach vom Leib.   
Dean stöhnte auf bei dem Anblick. Er musste unbedingt wieder diese Lippen kosten.   
Während des wilden Kusses machte Cas sich an dem Gürtel von Dean zu schaffen. Der Jäger übernahm dafür den des Engels. Nachdem Gürtel und Hosen geöffnet waren, stieß Dean sich von der Wand ab und drängte den Engel Richtung Bett, während er seine Hand in dessen Boxershorts verschwinden ließ und über den Schwanz des Engels rieb.   
„DEAN!“ Castiel stöhnte laut auf. ‚Wie lange hatte er darauf gewartet?‘ Der Engel krallte sich an Deans Hose fest und zog sie samt Boxershorts soweit herunter wie es während eines Kusses eben ging. Seine Hände massierten Deans Hintern, mussten ihn jedoch loslassen, als er gegen die Bettkante stieß und dank eines leichten Schubs von Dean auf dem Bett landete. Von hier aus genoss er kurz den Ausblick auf Deans muskulösen Oberkörper.  
Der Jäger streifte sich die Schuhe und Strümpfe ab, um dann Castiels Beine zu packen und ihn ebenfalls von Schuhen und Strümpfen zu befreien.   
Hektisch schob Cas seine Hose und Unterhose herunter, um sie sich auch von Dean ausziehen zu lassen. Achtlos landete alles auf dem Boden.   
Ohne den Blick vom nun nackten Engel zu lassen, streifte Dean sich seine letzten Kleidungsstücke ab.  
Der Jäger krabbelte schließlich, nun auch völlig nackt, über Castiel. Er pinnte die Hände des Engels über dessen Kopf und verwickelte ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Dann senkte Dean sich ab, sodass sich ihre gesamten Körper berührten. Die Beiden stöhnten in den Kuss. Sie konnten kaum noch klar denken. Sie rieben sich aneinander, ihre Küsse wurden immer fahriger. Immer öfter mussten sie voneinander ablassen, um einem Stöhnen Platz zu machen.  
„Cas!“  
„Dean!“  
„Ahhh, C..Cas. Nhnnng“  
„De..an. Ich… ich will… mehr!“  
Zwischen den Küssen keuchte Dean „Das… passt gut, hnnng, ich nämlich auch.“  
Ohne ihre Lippen voneinander zu lösen begab sich Dean auf seine Mission. Der Jäger entließ Castiels Hände aus seinem Griff, mit einer Hand stützte er sich ein wenig ab, die andere wanderte zwischen ihre Beine und zu Castiels Eingang. Er führte erst einen, dann zwei und schließlich drei Finger in den Engel ein. Er weitete ihn - fickte ihn mit den Fingern.   
Cas keuchte in ihre Küsse. Er umschlang mit seinen Händen Deans Hintern und drückte fest zu, während er seine Hüfte nach oben bewegte - den Fingern entgegen. „Dean! Oh ja… Ja! Ich… will dich!“  
Der Jäger entzog dem Engel seine Finger und rutschte etwas tiefer. Ohne Vorwarnung drang er mit seinem Schwanz in die Enge Castiels ein und stöhnte dabei haltlos.  
„Ahh!“ Schmerz und Lust vermischten sich in Castiel.   
Dean gab ihm keine Zeit sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen, zu groß war seine Lust, schnell zog er sich zurück, um dann heftig in den Engel zu stoßen. Wieder und wieder.  
Die Lust überwog offensichtlich für Castiel, denn er rief immer wieder: „Dean! Deaaaan! Tiefer… fester… meeeehr.“  
Das ließ sich der Jäger nicht zweimal sagen. Er setzte sich halb auf, packte Castiels linken Unterschenkel und legte ihn sich auf die Schulter. Durch den neuen Winkel konnte er noch tiefer in den Engel eindringen.   
„Cas! Caaas!“ Er tauchte so tief in diese Enge ein. ‚Das war der Wahnsinn.‘  
„Ahhh, Deaaan!“ Cas krallte sich im Bettlaken fest, denn Dean traf gerade mit jedem Stoß seine Prostata. ‚Das musste der Himmel auf Erden sein.‘

Noch zwei tiefe feste Stöße und es war um Cas geschehen. Mit einem lauten „Deaaaan!“ kam er zwischen ihnen beiden.   
Allein für den Anblick, den Cas bei seinem Orgasmus bot, hätte Dean schon kommen können, doch dass sein Penis sich immer wieder bis zum Anschlag in Cas versenkte tat sein Übriges. Mit einem gestöhnten „Caaaaas.“ kam auch Dean.  
Der Jäger ließ sich neben den Engel sinken, schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch.   
„Das hätten wir schon längst machen sollen.“ sagte Dean nach wenigen Augenblicken und schaute Cas an.  
Der Engel lächelte. „Dann müssen wir die verpassten Gelegenheiten wohl sehr bald nachholen.“  
„Oh ja auf jeden Fall.“ Dean lächelte seinen Engel an. ‚Sein Engel.‘  
Dann wurde der Jäger etwas ernster. „Hey, du weißt, ich bin nicht so gut in Gefühlskram…“   
Oh ja das wusste Cas, deswegen ließ er Dean auch die Zeit sich zu sammeln.  
Man merkte wirklich wie schwer es dem Jäger fiel, die richtigen Worte zu sagen.  
„Ich… ich werde das jetzt nur einmal sagen. Aber ich denke du hast ein Recht, es wenigstens einmal zu hören. Ich… oh man…“ Der Jäger rieb sich übers Gesicht. „Ok, los jetzt…“ Er wandte sich Castiel komplett zu und blickte ihm fest in die Augen. Beim Blick in die ozeanblauen Augen, die ihn warmherzig anschauten, fiel es ihm auf einmal gar nicht mehr so schwer. „Ich liebe dich und möchte mit dir zusammen sein. Ich will an deiner Seite leben, kämpfen und sterben. Mir ist klar, dass du ein Engel bist und ich ein Mensch, aber es würde mir alles bedeuten, wenn du und ich, wenn es ein Wir geben könnte.“ Dean atmete tief durch. „Puh. Oh man war das kitschig.“ Dean lachte verlegen.  
„Das war überhaupt nicht kitschig. Ich hätte es nicht besser ausdrücken können.“ Der Engel versank beinahe in den wilden Augen des Jägers, dann flüsterte er „Ich liebe dich auch und werde dich nicht mehr hergeben.“ und überbrückte die kurze Distanz, um Dean zu küssen. Dieser Kuss hatte nichts Stürmisches, nicht wie vorhin. Er war liebevoll und drückte alle Gefühle aus, die die beiden Männer für einander teilten.


End file.
